


Liquid Courage

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [7]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: (sort of), Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Pre-game. Josh was kind of hoping a bit of a buzz would help him with Sam, but it doesn’t quite work out that way.
Relationships: Sam Giddings/Josh Washington
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Liquid Courage

_I’m gonna do it._  
  
 _I’m **gonna** do it._  
  
How hard could it be? He and Sam were already friends. They were close- closer than most girls were with their best friend’s brothers. He had a good chance of her agreeing to go out with him.  
  
Realistically, Josh also had a good chance of Sam turning him down with that kicked-puppy look on her face, saying that she would rather they stay friends and not ruin what they already had with romance.  
  
Wouldn’t be the first time he’d gotten that response.  
  
“I’m goooonna do it.”  
  
“…Gonna… Gonna do what?” Chris hiccupped beside him.  
  
Josh rubbed his eyes and stretched. “Gonna talk to _Sam_ ,” he said, slapping Chris on the back and wobbling towards the staircase. You know, he’d climbed these stairs many, _many_ times in his life, but tonight they seemed longer and harder to manage than they had when he was a kid. Josh really had to grip the railing and focus on which foot was where so that he didn’t trip. A lesser drunk would have given up and just passed out on the stairs.  
  
Not Josh.  
  
“Gonna talk to Sam,” he sang to himself, “Gonna tell her how much I like her and maybe we can go see a movie, or sit in the hot-tub together- nah, no, don’t lead with that, dumbass, that sounds creepy. You don’t lead with the horny, girls don’t like that. Talk to her like, like, like,” Josh stumbled, abruptly losing his train of thought. “Uh… Yeah. Talk to Sam. Gonna talk to Sam.”  
  
Sam was so nice, and so pretty, and so smart.  
  
(And hot.  
  
 _Really_ hot.)  
  
Hannah loved her, and so it was only natural that Josh would eventually end up loving her too, if not in a more romantic (and carnal) sort of way. It certainly helped that maybe, _maybe_ , Sam returned that interest too, just a little, judging from the way she looked at him and talked to him and Josh _swore_ that this was not the alcohol talking, because these were things he’d noticed while sober plenty of times over the last few years. When exactly he’d made the switch to returning the interest, engaging in the light flirting instead of smiling it away, was uncertain.  
  
All Josh knew right now was that he _really_ wanted to talk to Sam.  
  
He finally made it to the top of the stairs, now gripping the railing that ran along the landing. With the ground moving under his feet like this, it would be too easy to fall over the railing into the living room, and Josh was always warning everyone else to be careful because it would be at least an hour before emergency services could get up the mountain. “So don’t do anything stupid, alright?”  
  
Gripping the railing was smart.  
  
It was very smart, because he couldn’t ask Sam out if he had a broken neck.  
  
Josh’s anticipation rose as he finally managed to get to the door of Sam’s bedroom. It was open a crack, and he could actually see her moving back and forth near the bed as he got closer.  
  
“Gonna talk to Sam,” Josh said, standing in front of the door and swaying back and forth. “Gonna… Gonna talk to Sam. _Definitely_ gonna talk to Sam.”  
  
Was he whispering?  
  
He hoped he was whispering, otherwise this was going to get weird.  
  
Weirder than him coming to ask her out while he was drunk and horny, in the house (Josh’s house) they were going to be together in for the next week, on a mountain in the middle of nowhere with only their friends (including Josh’s sisters, one of whom was Sam’s _best_ friend) around.  
  
Weirder than that.  
  
Much… Much weirder than that.  
  
Josh tried to make himself reach for the door handle, but his hand wouldn’t obey.  
  
Shit.  
  
Shit.  
  
He couldn’t do it.  
  
Josh’s alcohol-soaked brain was _just_ functioning enough to warn him that this was not the way to win Sam’s romantic affection. She would be put off by the fact that he was drunk (she wasn’t a drinker) and she would be put off by Josh being less than one-hundred percent in control of his own faculties. She’d probably even start fussing over him, reminding him that he wasn’t supposed to be drinking while on his meds.  
 _  
Shit._  
  
For a surprisingly sober moment, Josh realized that his expectations had been entirely unrealistic. This was never going to work out the way he was hoping it would, not if he approached the situation this way.  
  
He turned abruptly and hurried down the hall, one hand shooting out to catch himself on the wall when he occasionally swayed and started to lose his footing. Josh all but threw himself into the bathroom, dragging the door shut behind him and clumsily locking it with fingers that didn’t seem to want to coordinate.  
  
“Shiiiit,” Josh groaned, falling to sit against the bathtub and covering his eyes with both hands. “I’m dumb. I’m dumb, dumb, dumb.”  
  
And horny.  
  
Still really, _really_ horny.  
  
“I gotta start talking about things when I’m sober,” Josh mumbled to himself as he fumbled with his belt. He wanted to take care of this now partly because, you know, _horny_ , but also because some part of him was afraid of leaving the bathroom with a boner and running into Sam, who would _pretend_ not to notice even though she totally would, because Sam was nice like that.  
  
She was also really pretty.  
  
Hot, actually.  
  
“I’m weird, I’m being weird,” Josh mumbled as he jacked off on the floor of the bathroom, miserable and drunk but still horny enough that he felt compelled to take care of it. “I gotta stop being weird. No more drinking and wanting to fuck Sam. Not while I’m drunk, anyway,” he amended, occasionally losing his grip on his dick because it kept moving, and sometimes he saw doubles of it. “Only when I’m sober and can talk myself out of it, or to her. Gotta talk to Sam. _Really_ gotta talk to-”  
  
Josh came, and nearly bashed his head against the tub as he did it.  
  
He cleaned himself off- it took much longer than it should have because everything kept spinning and his vision was blurry enough that he couldn’t quite figure out whether he’d done it right or not. The important part was that he didn’t have a boner anymore, so nothing to embarrass him if he ran into Sam. Eventually Josh pulled his pants back up and managed to stumble back downstairs to the kitchen, where Chris was nursing another bottle of something-or-other at the counter by himself.  
  
“I’m really fuckin’ pathetic,” Josh slurred as he dropped down into the seat beside Chris’s.  
  
“Aw, ‘s okay, have another drink,” Chris said, shoving a beer at him and nearly knocking it over.  
  
“Good idea,” Josh sighed.  
  
Not like he was missing anything right now anyway.  
  
-End


End file.
